Business as Usual
by deBrumbled
Summary: It's the annual Christmas work party at Sakura's company. She's had her eye on her boss for a while now and maybe tonight she'll move in on her prey. KakaSaku AU.


Hatake Kakashi was a delicious looking man, Haruno Sakura thought hungrily, eyeing his lean figure on the other side of the room.

So delicious in fact, she'd have to taste him for herself.

Beside her, her colleagues, Ino and Tenten were happily chattering away about the Christmas bonus they'd just received. Sakura half-listened to the girls, occasionally throwing a remark into the mix but her real attention was trained on their silver-haired boss. She sipped carefully at her glass of champagne, niftily grabbing another from a loaded tray as a waiter swanned past.

Sakura sniffed in annoyance and tilted her head to the right as another Konoha employee obscured her view of her handsome boss. Her keen eyes tracked Kakashi's systematic progress across the room as he mixed with the other senior partners of the firm – tonight, being the annual Christmas party, was an important night for networking.

She watched as he diligently shook hands with the CEOs of their rival companies - who'd been invited, in all honesty, so their firm could show off. He paused and congenially nodded as the tall and infamous CEO of Kumo (known cryptically to most as Mr A) barked something at him. A wizened old man (Mr Ōnoki of Iwa) and a young redhead (Gaara of Suna) looked less than impressed by Mr A's words but Kakashi managed a half smile in response. A dark haired woman leant over and said something to the group. To which, Kakashi obligingly laughed – a sensible option as the said woman was one Ms. Terumī Mei from Kiri. Their own CEO, Ms. Senju Tsunade howled raucously at whatever had been said (she happened to already be a bottle of wine down) and slapped Mr A on the back – from the looks of it, possibly a little too hard.

"Oi Forehead," Her blonde friend's voice interrupted her snooping "You perving on Kakashi again?"

Ino squinted at her accusingly; Tenten had apparently disappeared off (possibly perusing the room for her friends from her department – Lee and Neji).

"Mayhaps." She replied noncommittally, looking down at her nails briefly.

"Are you ever going to make a move or forever be his stalker?"

"It's good to learn the habits of ones prey Ino."

"You're a creep." The blonde looked at her disgustedly.

"Well I learnt from the best, Pig." Sakura pointed out accusingly "You're just a little better at man-hunting than me. I like to take my time, actually."

"Well I am better," Ino smirked before adding "Probably because I'm less creepy."

"What do suggest I do, then? There's never exactly a good time to hit on your boss."

Ino rolled her eyes, looking exasperated.

"Sak, ALL the time is a good time to hit on your boss. If you want something in life you got to be proactive about it – you've always been like this. Study, study, study but never do, do, do!"

Sakura took a moment to consider the blonde's words. Ino was somewhat right, Sakura did have the tendency to overanalyse and prepare – often finding that life had passed her by whilst she made plans to grab it. And she'd certainly rather "do" Kakashi than study him…

"Still, I can't just waltz up to him – he's with the big boys and gals right now." She sighed, glancing forlornly at the older man who was chatting easily to the infamously terrifying Tsunade.

"I suppose. But at the next opportunity you seriously need to pounce," Ino paused to swipe two more glasses of champagne from a startled looking waitress "Look, down your drink. Then down this drink and get yourself into his vicinity. You can make small talk with Karin for a bit – she's loitering over there trying to get Sasuke's attention."

She gestured vaguely at the redhead – who was looking simultaneously sultry and sulky in a slinky black dress – before pressing the flute of champagne into Sakura's hand.

"Chin, chin." Said the blonde before gulping down her own drink.

Sakura followed suit and started on her second glass. The acidic drink made her feel a little sick but never-the-less she emptied the flute. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she squared her shoulders preparing herself for the upcoming hunt.

"Go, go!" Encouraged Ino loudly, shoving her in the back.

Sakura stumbled forward and glowered at Ino over her shoulder as she tried to recover some dignity before stalking across the room. Karin was muttering darkly under her breath when Sakura sidled up to her. Her burgundy eyes were fixed on the dark and handsome Uchiha Sasuke – who happened to be one of Sakura's childhood friends.

"Alright, Karin?" She inquired a little hesitantly – Karin was a little prone to violent outbursts when surprised or caught fantasising over Sasuke.

The redhead glanced up and gave her a smile.

"Oh, alright Sakura? How's it going?"

 _'_ _Ah, safe this time._ ' Sakura thought privately. She proceeded forward, catching the other girl's arm in her own as she carefully manoeuvred her a little closer to the target.

They exchanged pleasantries for a while and talked chemistry – both girls being in the medical research department. She found herself enthusiastically discussing methyl preservation through gametogenesis when she spotted Ino making a face at her out the corner of her eye. Sakura chewed her lip thoughtfully, remembering her mission for the evening – the wonders of the epigenome could be discussed in the office – right now was hunting time.

She shifted slightly, so she could keep track of Kakashi in her peripheries. He was currently looking a little overwhelmed as an enthusiast Uzumaki Naruto, from the sales department (and also a childhood friend), bombarded him with longwinded anecdotes. A little smirk tugged at her lips as she spotted Sasuke – looking as petulant as ever – standing next to the two men.

 _'_ _Perfect…_ '

She turned her green eyes to her friend and gave her a warm smile.

"Say, Karin, I haven't had a chance to speak to Naruto or Sasuke tonight. Would you mind coming over with me? I'd love to tell them about our new research proposal and you're the expert on it really." She inquired, knowing Karin would fall hook, line and sinker.

"Sure!" Karin squeaked, a little too quickly before collecting herself "I mean, it'd be good for the sales team to know what the real brains of the operation are up to."

"Indeed, indeed." Sakura murmured only half listening as she steered Karin lightly by the elbow towards the small group of men.

Naruto caught sight of them first, a huge beam breaking across his tanned face.

"Oh Sakura! Hey!" He waved excitedly at her "You enjoying the party?"

Sasuke had looked up too; his mouth pressed into a thin line – which may or may not have been an attempt at a smile.

"Hello Naruto. Yes, I am - It's quite something." Sakura replied, her sultry lips curling up as her eyes flickered from Naruto and Sasuke, to the other member of their little party.

Kakashi was looking right back at her with an indecipherable expression – she swallowed a little as she felt her heart beat pick up. After a moment, his charcoal eyes crinkled pleasantly as he smiled and he nodded in greeting.

"Good evening, Sasuke, Kakashi." She purred politely before gently manoeuvring her companion forward "I'm sure you all know Karin?"

The men murmured their hellos and Karin fidgeted nervously – her eyes never leaving Sasuke's alabaster face.

"So do tell, what were you gentlemen talking about before we so rudely interrupted?"

As she spoke, she popped a hip and subtly angled her pelvis toward Kakashi – a body language trick she'd learnt that could unconsciously garner his attention. She resisted a little shiver of delight when he slyly gave her a once over, his eyes drawn by the slight movement.

"Naruto was regaling us with tales of your school days actually." Kakashi replied, baritone voice rumbling softly.

"Oh," Her pink eyebrow shot up as she turned to the blonde "I hope all good things?"

Naruto looked a little panicked – knowing full well how much trouble his big mouth could get him in with Sakura. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he replayed the previous conversation over – trying to figure out if he was in the shit.

Sasuke seemingly took pity on him and grumbled "He mostly was rambling about our form room teacher – you remember Iruka?"

"Mmm… Of course. He was a lovely man. Long suffering though - you two caused no end of trouble for him."

Sasuke looked a little affronted but Naruto laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head.

"You weren't exactly an angel yourself, Sakura!" He joked, nudging her a little roughly with his elbow.

She batted her long eyelashes at him innocently and gave him a saccharine smile "Why Naruto, I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm sure. Sasuke, do you have any idea?"

Sasuke "Hmphed" and looked a little disgruntled – as he always tended to. Sakura risked a sneaky glance at Kakashi, who didn't look particularly engaged in the conversation.

' _Not interested in the naughty schoolgirl stories then…'_

She knew him to be an intensely practical man; only ever really happy when left to his own devices or getting on with his work. She decided a little change of topic was in order if she ever wanted to get his full attention.

"Well, I'm sure you've been entertained enough with stories of school. Any chance you want to talk about next year's research budget? I know it's a bit of a no-no to talk about it at a party but you know me – work, work work."

It was a big bluff on her behalf but she did have a research proposal waiting for his approval upstairs if it all went tits up on the flirting front.

She waited for a tense second, hoping he'd take the bait. To Sakura's relief, Kakashi seemed to perk up (probably jumping at the prospect of escaping all the anecdotal small talk and chit chat) and he quite quickly responded "Well now's a good as time as any I suppose."

"Excellent," She trilled delightedly "I've actually got some projections in my office. There's one in particular I'd like to show you. I could-"

"You are always so prepared, Sakura!" He laughed, interrupting her in his apparent haste to escape "Well we might as well go give them a quick look over."

Sakura could barely contain the ecstatic grin that threatened to give her away – this was going much better than expected!

"Of course," She took a step forward as he gestured, palm up, for her to lead the way.

Behind him Naruto and Karin (who had somehow snuck exceedingly close to Sasuke's side) looked as if they were going to say something; Sakura snapped back to reality for a second.

"Oh Karin, I'm sorry to leave you; would you mind explaining to the boys about the new project? I think it'd be of particular interest to Sasuke – he's kept quite up to date on genetic research."

Before the red-head could answer, Sakura had whisked Kakashi away and was making for the doors. Stealthily she filched another two glasses of bubbling booze and passed one to Kakashi who took it gratefully. When they reached the foyer, he let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his shock of silvery hair.

"Long day?" She asked sympathetically, biting her lip as she watched his biceps ripple beneath the white fabric of his shirt.

"Long evening…" He mumbled, loosening his tie a fraction "I'm not great at parties."

"Well it seems like you've got networking down at least." She smiled up at him, blinking in what she hoped was a pretty way.

His eyebrow arched and he took a long swig of the golden liquid. He regarded her with his dark eyes – expression once more unreadable.

"Been watching me Miss Haruno?" He inquired teasingly.

"Oh Mr Hatake, are we back to surnames?" She retorted, hoping her blush-prone face wasn't giving away that, in fact, she had been practically stalking him all night "I thought we knew each other better than that by now?"

 _'_ _And I'd like to get to know you all whole lot more.'_ She mentally added.

"Oh? Well I thought it might be prudent to be a little more polite toward you. A little birdie told me you can have quite the temper."

 _'_ _Fuck you, Naruto. I'll show you temper when I get my hands on you later…_ '

Despite inwardly cursing the blonde, she managed a light laugh.

"Oh and here I was thinking you weren't enjoying Naruto's story telling."

Kakashi smiled his lazy, lopsided smile – something Sakura found particularly sexy about him. She forced herself to drag her eyes away from his sinfully perfect lips.

"Enjoying might be too strong a word." He chuckled "However, it's always useful to know a little more about one's employees."

They were at the stairs now, Sakura carefully hitched up her long duck-egg chiffon dress – though there was no practical need for this as it already had a long slit up to her thigh; she just wanted to show Kakashi a little more skin.

"Oh well, that's no fair," She pretended to pout, turning to momentarily block his progress up the steps so she was actually at eye level with him. She gazed at him from beneath sooty lashes and added "You get to remain such a mystery to us."

"Being mysterious and enigmatic are my only charms."

 _'_ _Well, not your only charms…_ ' She thought, allowing her eyes to roam over his tall frame as she moved out of his path.

They soon reached her office and Kakashi obligingly held her drink as she dug through her purse for the keys. It took a few moments, rooting through all the folded little notes she kept in her purse (mostly reminders for later or phone numbers of other professionals from various sister companies) before she could find them. With a victorious "Aha" she jingled them in front of Kakashi's face, treating him to a dazzling smile, then unlocked door.

"Well Mr Hatake-sir, welcome to my office." She said, relieving him of glass holding duty.

"I've been here before Miss Haruno." He pointed out but the corner of his mouth twitched up in a half smile anyway.

"Ah, but I've tidied." She smiled, spinning around as if she were showing off a grand palace.

"So you have. Looks good. Almost like every other office…"

She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily – hoping he wouldn't reprimand her for being unprofessional. When he didn't she took it as a good sign. With any luck, he wouldn't be reprimanding her when she stuck it in his mouth either…

"Hmm, let me see…" She murmured, bending over her desk provocatively "Where did I leave those files…" (Though of course she knew full well where she'd left them). She tantalisingly waved her derriere in the air as she pretended to look in one of the lower drawers. When she looked over her shoulder to invite him to take a seat, she was pleased to see his eyes still trained on her behind.

"Mr Hatake, do take a seat. I think perhaps I've left it in the filing cabinet."

She slunk across the room and bent over to search the lower drawer – a, perhaps, thinly veiled attempt to display her shapely arse to him once more. Deciding not to push her luck too much, she pulled open the upper drawer next and plucked the file from the front.

"Ah here we are!" She waved it victoriously and turned to find him sat at her desk watching her impassively with hooded eyes.

She sauntered back over to him and reverentially opened the file on the desk before him – making sure to lean forward for a moment so he could get a good look down her cleavage. Whilst he read her proposal she perched on the corner of the desk, letting the fabric of her dress fall away from her silky thigh which she crossed seductively over the other.

Sakura watched him hungrily, taking little sips of champagne, as he read. His eyes scanned the page quickly and he flipped over to the next, licking his thumb to turn the paper over. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully – this seduction business was really quite difficult. She'd have to initiate further physical contact if she wanted to get any further.

The problem with Kakashi was his inscrutable expressions. Never had she met a man more in control of his face and behaviours. Every move he made was deliberate, calculating and unreadable. And quite frankly she had no idea whether her advances had been noticed or if they had, if they were welcomed.

"Hmm, Sakura – I'm not sure this time frame is realistic to be honest." He interrupted her brooding.

"Which bit?" She swung herself off the desk and made her way behind him to scan the text he was pointing at.

"Just here."

His angle of his shoulder obscured the text slightly, so she lent in, quickly realising she could use the opportunity to create some body contact. Deliberately but gently she brushed his shoulder with her upper arm then breast as she stooped to read.

"Ah, well yes, I actually did want to talk to you about this. Obviously this kind of time frame would be dependent on getting another lab assistant in, I was thinking perhaps of proposing trialling a graduation scheme. It'd be great for the research department and wouldn't do the Konoha's rep any harm let's put it that way."

She turned her face to smile at him and blushed a little realising how close she'd actually ended up to his. She decided to risk staying where she was and looked shyly back down at the paper.

"I mean if that's okay with you and the big bosses of course?"

"Well, that's another whole kettle of fish really." Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his hair before leaning into the paper and even closer to Sakura. Her breath hitched in her throat but he seemed unaffected.

"Quite honestly, it's a good proposal Sakura. And I frankly like the idea of a graduate scheme but it's gonna make a hell of a lot of work for someone in HR and Recruitment – even if we just straight up hire an already qualified researcher." He glanced sideways at her before sitting back in the chair, brushing slightly against her upper arm "What's the timeframe on this if we don't hire anyone new?"

Sakura hummed to herself as she thought; suddenly switching into work mode. She stood, paced for a moment before settling back on the desk facing him.

"Well I suppose it could take as long as another year. But Kakashi, this stuff is pretty cutting edge – it's all the rage right now in the scientific community. Honestly, this is one pie I really think we should stick our fingers in. But if we take too long we might lose the opportunity to ride this wave."

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully and scanned the document again.

"Alright, you're pretty good at spotting these trends. So if you can draft the outline for the job role required, I'll see what I can do in terms of recruitment and I'll bring it up next partner meeting."

Sakura couldn't help but cheer a little, pumping her small fists in the air victoriously. Kakashi graced her with a delicious full smile before reaching out to lightly grasp her shoulder to subdue her.

"But this proposal needs a little more work – the other partners need to know the pros and cons of doing this research versus not doing the research. I'd also like you to put together a more precise budget – I see you've already done an equipment one but I'd also like you to produce one for the expenses if we don't employ someone new, one for if we employ a qualified researcher and what a graduate scheme might cost us."

"Of course, of course." She agreed giddily – not really caring about the extra work – this project was going to be her baby, her pride and joy.

"I expect you to be ready to give a presentation on this to the partners after Christmas. You'll also have to speak to the Design and Web department – they'll have to create a page if this is going to be a graduate scheme. In addition to that, if this all goes ahead you'll have to speak to a few universities to drum up some interest."

He placed his hands on the desk and pushed himself up with a heavy sigh, stretching to his full height. She swallowed as he towered over her, still daintily perched on the desk.

"Well, good job Sakura. You've done well." He stretched his hand out for a handshake but she misinterpreted slightly (or perhaps quite deliberately) and went in for a hug, sliding off the desk to press her soft chest against his hard torso. To her surprise he returned it by wrapping an arm around her shoulder amiably.

Sakura allowed herself a moment to enjoy the embrace, breathing in his woody scent before pulling back and looking up at him demurely. She let her hand linger at his side for a moment before letting it drop away.

"Really," She smiled coyly, a happy pink blush heating her face "Thank you so much!"

She bit her lip and enticingly wound a strand of her round her finger, as she thought for a moment, before tucking it behind her ear. Her green eyes studied his keenly.

"You know," She said, suddenly feeling bold "I've got a bottle of whiskey tucked away somewhere that I got for Secret Santa. I don't suppose you'd like to celebrate with me?"

His broad shoulders heaved in another sigh as he looked down at her heart shaped face – dark eyes lazily taking in her features. Unintentionally, Sakura licked her lips, running her tongue along the plump bottom one. She jumped as he lifted a hand to her cheek, running the back of his index finger along her cheek bone gently. He seemed contemplative as he did it. She tilted her chin upwards, unsure where this was going – but extremely hopeful.

For a moment he looked so lost in thought that subconsciously she took a step closer to him, enjoying the sensation of his radiating body heat. An unknown emotion flickered through his eyes before he smirked and stooped slightly. His warm breath tickled her ear as he leant forward to whisper "It's really a shame…"

"What's a shame?" She inquired; heart in throat. Her body craved physical contact with him again and she half considered pressing herself brazenly against him once more.

"Well that you've come to me with such a fantastic proposal that I can't possibly turn down." His smooth, low voice crooned in her ear.

He pulled away slightly and gave her his sexy half smile. The butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive.

"Why's that a shame?" She asked, confused, but (to be honest) a little bit excited – this was as close as she'd gotten to Kakashi after months of hunting him. Now, with the distance between them being so small, she found Kakashi's presence was incredibly intoxicating.

"Well, Sak-kur-ra," She shivered as he enunciated her name slowly and deliberately, charcoal eyes drinking in her expectant expression "Now I can't possibly return that extra special attention you've been giving me all night…"

The pink-haired girl blushed furiously, turning several shades darker than her thick mane.

"You know if I bend you over the desk right now like I know you want me to, it's going to look like you had ulterior motives for seducing me?" Kakashi drawled lazily

Sakura turned scarlet – her mind racing. She didn't know whether to protest or attempt to pull him down onto the desk with her. But before she could act, Kakashi raised a warning finger to his lips.

"And what if we were ever to get caught? Oh, the people in the office will gossip." He tapped his chin as if he were mulling over some great problem, his eyes crinkled wickedly as she stared back at him, lost for words.

"And you and they will always wonder if I accepted your research proposal just because I wanted to fuck you or because it really was good work."

He smiled down at her knowingly as he straightened his back then tightened his tie.

"I don't mixbusiness and pleasure, Sak-kur-ra." He teased "Well… at least not tonight."

Sakura's mouth flapped open uselessly.

"Next time you want to get me alone in your office – leave the paperwork in the filing cabinet."

He tweaked her nose fondly and edged around her, pushing open her office door. She watched his disappearing back, unable to say another word as the door shut behind him.

* * *

 **Just a little Christmassy oneshot. I quite enjoyed writing it I must say. Kakashi is just such a joy to write. If you want a second part let me know - I might one day be brave enough to write something a little more... lewd.**

 **Thanks very much for reading :)**


End file.
